Move combination attack/Move cancel acceleration (MCA)
Introduction Moving Combination Attack/ Move Cancel Acceleration (MCA) is a melee skill in controlling a unit during battle. It involves putting melee strike around target(s), then quickly cancelling the following melee combos while dashing and finally hitting the opponent again. Principle All units contain changeable weapons in a single mode. Melee weapons, by default, have a auto-boost property (in most cases) and often stiffs in certain hits of their combos. However, changing to another weapon could cancel this kind of stiffness. If one of the weapons contains a melee weapon (such as a beam saber) and one or more of the other weapons have no stiffness when changed to (such as a regular beam rifle), then the player can exploit this property to cancel their next melee attacks as they wish, changing to the other weapon and dash away, then back to melee weapon and continue their melee attack on the opponent, allowing felxibility in melee combat. Instructions Step 1: Switch to your primary melee weapon. Step 2: Start a melee attack on your enemy. Step 3: At the first, second or any other hit before the knockdown hit, change to your other weapons. Step 4: In quick succesion to the previous step, dash away using double hit W. Step 5: While dashing, change back to primary melee weapon. Step 6: Face the opponent and land hit(s) again. Applications MCA is an effective skill in the hands of a player with sufficient practice. When repeated in frequent intervals, the attacker lands a moderate rate of melee hits suitable for evading external enemy attacks, landing criticals and allowing window times for his allies to fire on the opponent. When the last hit is cut, the opponent is left for the attacker or their allies to shoot, effectively creating a hit-and-run scenario. When Step 4 is executed at the right time, the player could have a small chance of evading ranged SPs and a fair chance of evading melee special attacks. When the opponent manages to flee, a follow up melee hit can be executed when the attacker immediately launches Step 4. For full melee units, utilizing this skill can let the unit land 8 melee hits before knockdown. For specific units, over 8 hits is possible with the combination of their secondary melee weapons. This skills is also a variant of the infinite vertical jump limit. Just add pressing space to step 4 and repeat the whole process without hitting or auto-boosting. Experimenting and Practicing The player should practice MCA first before actualizing it in a PvP scenario so as to avoid unwanted issues. The Player could consider rearranging their buttons to ease their MCA execution. In general, rock units possess in-born quick weapon changing, which is essential for smooth MCAs. Their generally longer horizontal boosts also give them an edge in MCA which is dash-based. However, more and more scissors and paper units feature high boost times with the aid of skills, which made them good candidates for MCA as well. The important point is catching the rhythm of the melee hits for high flexibility. Melee based units usually can cancel their hits quickly as the player decides, but the case could be different for more ranged units. Do experiment and identify the best hit before cancel for individual units to get the best effect. First publish by Fanchiuho (talk) 17:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC)